universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
All-Star Mode
An all-out battle from old to new Original * New Hercules (1970) * Don Ramon (1978) * Weird Al (1983) * Gaston (1991) * Mama Luigi (1991) * Dr. Robotnik (1992) * The King (1993) * Billy Mays (1993) * Dr. Wily (1994) * Guile (1995) * Bison (1995) * I.M. Meen (1995) * Frollo (1996) * Hank Hill (1997) * Derek Zoolander (2001) * J. Jonah Jameson (2002) * Tommy Wiseau (2003) * Madotsuki (2003) * Hitler (2003) * AVGN (2004) * Leonidas (2006) * Haruhi (2006) * Nicolas Cage (2006) * Nostalgia Critic (2007) * Best Hercules (2007) * Irate Gamer (2007) * Jaime Maussan (2007) * Yomika (2008) * Panty & Stocking (2009) * Scanty & Kneesocks (2009) * Ib (2012) * Mary (2012) * Aya (2013) Unknown: Carlos Trejo Elite Warrior *Gray Fox (1987) *Strider Hiryu (1989) *Jim the Knight (1989) *Gambit (1990) *Future Trunks (1991) *Tekkaman Blade (1992) *Josuke Higashikata (1992) *Morrigan (1994) *Yoshikage Kira (1994) *Jade (1995) *Jin Kazama (1997) *Megaman Volnutt (1998) *Squall Leonhart (1999) *Inuyasha (2000) *Man Ray (2000) *Samurai Jack (2001) *Raiden (2001) *Krystal (2002) *Blaziken (2003) *Swampert (2003) *Raven (2003) *Scott Pilgrim (2004) *Robotboy (2005) *Travis Touchdown (2008) *Neku Sakurada (2008) *Bandana Dee (2008) *Dampierre (2009) *Cole MarGrath (2009) *Akemi Homura (2011) *Asura (2012) *Ryback (2012) *Roman Reigns (2012) *Chrom (2013) *Blake Belladonna (2013) *Bray Wyatt (2013) *Sho Minazuki (2014) Lawl with Garterbelt 4 #Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure/1986) #Zelda 2 Link (Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link/1987) #SMB2 Toad (Super Mario Bros. 2 /1988) #Valkyrie (Legend of Valkyrie/1989) #Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing 2/1991) #Nakoruru, Rimururu. Mina Majikina, Iroha (Samurai Showdown/1993) #Kitana, Mileena, Reptile (Mortal Kombat/1993) #Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Dr. Robotnik (Sonic SatAM/1993) #Felicia (Darkstalkers/1994) #Red (Pokemon/1996) #Classic Amy Rose (Sonic the Fighter/1996) #Pan, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball GT/1996) #Cirno (Touhou Project/1996) #Erika, May, Dawn, Jiggly (Pokemon Anime*with Moemon*/1997) #Princess Kenny (South Park/1997) #Xiaoyu, Asuka Kazama, Lili (Tekken/1997) #Xianghua, Talim, Necrid, Pyrrha (Soul Calibur/1998) #PaRappa the Rapper (Parappa the Rapper/1998) #Timmy's Dad (The Fairly Oddparent/1998) #Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat (Sonic Adventure/1998) #Jimmy, Yumi, Monkey Yellow, Monkey Red, Monkey Pink, Specter (Ape Escape/1999) #Leela, Amy Wong (Futurama/1999) #Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron/2001) #Toon Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!/2001) #Whammy (Whammy: The All New Press Your Luck/2002) #Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot/2003) #Starfire, Raven, Blackfire (Teen Titans/2003) #Kenny Blankenship (MXC/2003) #Heavy, Spyper (Garry's Mod/2004) #Castle Cat (Castle Cat/2004) #Crypto (Destroy All Human/2005) #Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfect/2005) #Hayley Smith, Akiko (American Dad/2005) #Chibiterasu (Okami/2006) #Johnny Gat, Aisha, Shaundi, Oleg, Jyunichi, KillBane, Cyrus Temple, Zinyak (Saints Row/2006) #Chowder, Panini (Chowder/2007) #Momohime (Muramasa: The Demon Blade/2009) #Aino Heart (Arcana Heart/2009) #Princess Bubblegum, Lemongrab, Fionna, Flame Princess (Adventure Time/2010) #Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/2010) #Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show/2010) #Segway Guy (Happy Wheels/2010) #Panty, Stocking, Brief, Scanty, Kneesocks, Corset (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt/2010) #Octodad (Octodad/2011) #Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura (Madoka Magica/2011) #Kat (Gravity Rush/2012) #Ginger Powder, Sp00n (Youtube/2012) #Michael de Santa, Franklin Clinton, Trevor Phillips (Grand Theft Auto V/2013) #Zhi (Dead Rising 3/2013) #Black Rabbit (Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?/2013) #Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball 2/2013) #Uni-Kitty (The LEGO Movie/2014) #Minion (I know He was made in 1995, but He is the Final Boss) CD7. Lawl #Illuminati (1776) #Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes / 1949) #Ed Wood (Glen or Glenda / 1953) #Viacom (1971) #2600 E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial / 1982) #Marty McFly (Back to the Future / 1985) #Movie Howard T. Duck (Howard the Duck / 1986) #Best Superman (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace / 1987) #W.I.P. Team EX Chapter 1 *Captain America (1941) *Ultraman (1966) *Freddie Mercury (1969) *Rocky Balboa (1970) *Zone Fighter (1973) *The Shredder (1987) *BND mask of guo xiang (1990) *Sailor Moon (1990) *Yusuke Urameshi (1990) *Gary Bettman (1993) *Klaymen (1996) *Multi HMX-12 (1997) *Disney Hercules (1997) *Rudy Tabootie (1999) *Tomo Takino (2002) *Ichigo Momomiya (2002) *Asuka Kazama (2004) *Claude Giroux (2006) *Polka (2007) *Hatsune Miku (2007) *Po (2008) *Ben Tennyson (2008) *Ritsu Tainaka (2009) *Joueur Du Grenier (2009) *JonTron (2009) *Sam Flynn (2010) *Greg Heffley (2010) *Rex Salazar (2010) *Alisa Bosconovitch (2010) *Pittsburgh Dad (2011) *Sayaka Miki (2011) *Leixia (2012) *Oishi Kawaii (2012) *Robert Griffin the 3rd (2012) *Superman (Man Of Steel) (2013) *Ruby Rose (2013) Unknown at the moment; Nanoha Takamachi,Jin Kazama,Yoh Asakura,FPS Russia,Death the Kid,Golden Darkness,Chris Davis,Happy Console Gamer,Pat the NES Punk,Lee Ping Lawl Superior *Marlon, Rocky and Bluey (1993) *Lydia Prower(1998) *Dr. Zoidberg (1999) *Splendid, Nutty and Handy (2000) *Billy Hatcher (2003) *Young Cricket (2006) *Maxwell (2009) *Pen, Flower, Snowball, Pencil and Match (2010) *Lord Tourettes(2011) *Paper(2011) *Red Savarin (2011) *Phantom R (2012) *Danny Vasquez (2012) *Baguette (2013) *Catbug (2013) *Wander (2013) Lawl Galaxy Round 1 #Mickey Mouse (1928) #Ronald McDonald (1963) #Freddie Mercury (1969) #Kamen Rider (1971) #Japanese Spider-Man (1978) #Ms. Pac-Man (1982) #AIM (1983) #Koopa Troopa (1985) #Ranma Saotome (1987) #Giygas (1989) #Dr. Eggman (1991) #Deadpool (1991) #Bubsy (1992) #Scorpion (1992) #Sub-Zero (1992) #Pete & Pete (1993) #Toon Luigi (1994) #Toon MegaMan (1994) #Best Columbus (1994) #Text Fighter (1995) #RobertoftheNerds (1995) #Peter Griffin (1995) #Ed (Good Burger) (1997) #Crazy Jay (1998) #Sandvich33 (1998) #Missingno. (1998) #SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) #Patrick Star (1999) #Sandy Cheeks (1999) #Squidward Tentacles (1999) #Mr. Krabs (1999) #Plankton (1999) #Drake & Josh (1999) #Master Hand (1999) #Alice (2000) #Strong Bad (2000) #Jenny/XJ-9 (2003) #Shinya Arino (2003) #Fegelein (2004) #Klaus Baudelaire (2004) #Dr. Who (2005) #Roxas (2005) #Old Gregg (2005) #Ashens (2006) #Urotsuki (2006) #Toon Snake (2006) #Hatsune Miku (2007) #Gumball Watterson (2007) #Abilities Kirby (2007) #Fanboy & Chum Chum (2008) #Slenderman (2009) #Commander Video (2009) #Anime SpongeBob (2010) #SpingeBill (2010) #Kamen Rider OOO (2010) #Sanic (2010) #CD-i Dark Link (2010) #Rainbow Dash (2010) #Fluttershy (2010) #Applejack (2010) #Twilight Sparkle (2010) #Rarity (2010) #Pinkie Pie (2010) #Sonic.exe (2010) #Kamen Rider Fourze (2011) Round 2 #Felix the Cat (1919) #Colonel Sanders (1930) #Godzilla (1954) #The Cat in the Hat (1957) #Jack Nicholson (1958) #Garfield (1978) #Buzzy Beetle (1985) #Simon Belmont (1986) #Shy Guy (1987) #Garbage Guy (1987) #Giana Sisters (1987) #Bill Rizer (1987) #Elvira (1988) #Chip McCallahan (1989) #Zoe Hirashima (1990) #Waddle Doo (1992) #GBC Wario (1992) #Sukapon (1993) #Somari (1994) #Jay & Silent Bob (1994) #Vectorman (1995) #Hades (1997) #Tails Doll (1997) #Klonoa (1997) #Lydia Prower (1998) #Jeffrey Lebowski (1998) #Hard Gay (1999) #Cream the Rabbit (2002) #Pvt. Caboose (2003) #Scott Pilgrim (2004) #Violet Baudelaire (2004) #Bomberman Zero (2006) #Animation (2006) #Yukko Aioi (2006) #Emo Peter (2007) #Hopeless SpongeBob (2007) #Jeff the Killer (2008) #Photo Dojo (2009) #Ellis (Left 4 Dead 2) (2009) #SpongeBong HempPants (2009) #Drunk Ryu (2010) #Corset (2010) #BRVR (2010) #Steven & Miki (2011) #Abobo (2012) #BrianD (2012) #Oishi Kawaii (2012) #Creeps McPasta (2012) #Wenlock (2012) Super Lawl Round 1 *Super Man (1938) (Oldest) *Batman (1939) *Godzilla (1954) *First Doctor (1963) *Princess Shappire (1967) *Shaggy and Scooby (1969) *Lupin III (1977) *Pac-Man (1980) *Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and Beerus (1984) *Simon Belmont (1986) *Black Mage (1987) *Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Zangief, M. Bison, Akuma, Dan Hibiki, Skullomania, and C.Viper (1987) *Roll (1987) *Mach Rider (1989) *Terry Bogard, and Mai (1991) *Ryo, and Robert (1992) *Kyo Kusanagi, and Iori (1995) *Mega Man X and Zero (1993) *Conan Edogawa (1994) *Morrigan, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Demitri, Huitzil, Pyron, and Jedah (1994) *Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama, Jack-6, Alisa, Lars, Xiaoyu, Mokujin, King, Yoshimitsu, Julia, Combot, and Jinpachi (1994) *Duke Nukem (1996) *Siegfried, Mitsurugi, Voldo, Astaroth, Nightmare, Edge Master, Charade, Amy Sorel, Patroklos (1996) *Ash Ketchum, Toon Pikachu, Toon Mewtwo, and Toon Lucario (1997) *Tron Bonne, and Servbot (1997) *Yugi Muto, and Seto Kaiba (1998) *Agumon, Veemon, Myotismon, Angewomon (1999) *Monkey D. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Shanks (1999) *Waluigi (2000) *Master Chief (2001) *Naruto (2002) *Phoenix Wright (2002) *Tankmen (2002) *Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Sky, and Aisha (2004) *Mr. Incredible (2004) *Chibi-Robo (2005) *Kratos (2005) *Iroha (2005) *Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook (2005) *Zone-Tan (2006) *Commander Shepard (2007) *Hatsune Miku (2007) *Crazy Dave (2009) *Fat Princess (2009/2010) *Kick Buttowski (2010) *Larry (2010) *John (2011) *Nick Ramos (2013) *Kutaro (2013) (Newest) Round 2 TBA Team Kombat #Ryback, Kane, Big Show, Wade Barrett, Mark Henry, The Undertaker & Stone Cold Steve Austin (WWE) (1952) #Mecha Godzilla (Godzilla) (1954) #Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong & Sumo Kong (Donkey Kong) (1981) #Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, Disco Kid, King Hippo, Piston Honda, Bear Hugger, Great Tiger, Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, Super Macho Man & Mr. Sandman (Punch Out!!) (1984) #Hakan (Street Fighter) (1987) #Silver Sonic, Vector the Crocodile, Bark the Polar Bear, Bean the Dynamite, Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor (Sonic) (1991) #Liu Kang, Kano, Taven, Daegon, Shujinko, Motaro, Havik, Drahmin, Moloch, Sheeva, Meat, Ermac, Hsu Hao, Nitara, Kintaro, Jax, Mavado, & Baraka (Mortal Kombat) (October, 1992) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie), Amy Rose (Archie), Sally Acorn (Archie) / Mecha Sally & Bunnie Rabbot (Archie), Lien-Da the Echidna & Fiona Fox (Archie Sonic the Hedgehog) (November, 1992) #Blizzard & Vertigo (Primal Rage) (????, 1994) #Feng Wei, Kunimitsu & Tetsujin (Tekken) (December, 1994) #Boggy B (Worms) (1995) #Sarah & Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive) (1996) #Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Cao Ren, Sun Jian, Lu Xun, Huang Gai, Sun Shang Xing, Gar Ning, Zhang Jiao, Meng Huo, Lu Bu & Diao Chan (Dynasty Warriors) (1997) #Inferno (Soul Caliber (1998) #Ed, Edd & Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (1999) #Sanford, Deimos & Tricky (Madness Combat) (July, 2002) #Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) (December, 2002) #Raptros, Togera, Congar, Robo-47, Preytor, Agamo, Magmo, Zorgulon, Kineticlops & Ultra-V (War of the Monsters) (January, 2003) #Astro Boy (2003) (Astro Boy) (April, 2003) #Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok (Bionicle) (2006) #Mung Daal (Chowder) (2007) #Flapjack & Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) (2008) #XPlode (Hero Factory) (July, 2010) #Lance Armstrong (Epic Rap Battles) (September, 2010) #Princess Celestia & King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (October, 2010) #Tree Rex (Skylanders) (October, 2011) #Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk, Layla the FoxSkunk, Metal Jack & Dr. EggPlankton (Original Sonic Characters) (November, 2011) #Werelight Shine (My Little Pony / Twilight Unbound) (2012) #SpongeJack-100 & PatrickJack-434 (Original Spongebob / Tekken Character) (2013) Team MegaToon1234 Normal 1969-1986 *Big Bird (November 1969) *LJN (1970) *Cartoon Pac-Man (September 1982) *Berk (1984) *Gizmo the Mogwai (June 1984) *Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever (1985) *The Noid (1986) *ALF (September 1986) 1988-1994 *8-Bit Rambo (May 1988) *Diedrich Bader (June 1989) (You know, his first role on voice acting?) *Action 52 (September 1991) *Tim Taylor the Toolman (September 1991) *Weegee (1992) *Wakko Clown (July 1993) *Bad Mr. Frosty (November 1993) *Segata Sanshiro (November 1994) 1996-1999 *CGI Donkey Kong (September 1996) *CGI Diddy Kong (September 1996) *CGI King K. Rool (September 1996) *Youngster Conker (November 1997) *Nigel Thornberry (September 1998) *Computero Botbolt (September 1998) *Ash Ketchum (September 1998) *Eevee (September 1998) *Hypno (September 1998) *Gordon Freeman (November 1998) *Flik (November 1998) *Ayame (1999) 2000-2006 (or 2000-2004) *Ice Bat (2000) *Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers (July 2000) *Patchy the Pirate (December 2000) *Scamp (February 2001) *Bill & Aldo (September 2001) *Ico (September 2001) *Sulley (November 2001) *Sandbag (December 2001) *Toon Dedede (September 2002) *Gordy (September 2004) *Ami & Yumi (November 2004) *Rabbid (November 2006) (Can change places with Minion.) 2007-2011 *Marcell Toing (June 2007) *Toon George (June 2007) *Captain Toad (November 2007) *BitF Dedede (May 2008) *Rhino & Dile (June 2009) *Maxwell (September 2009) *Lumpy Space Princess (April 2010) *Minion (July 2010) (Can change places with Rabbid.) *Tepig (March 2011) *Braeburn (March 2011) *Nicole Watterson (May 2011) 2012-2014 *Magnus (March 2012) *Human Kirby (April 2012) *Nabbit (November 2012) *Mr. Clipboard (May 2013) *Dr. Luigi (December 2013) *Flain (February 2014) *Lord Fredrik (February 2014) *Flurr (May 2014) *EEA Meta Knight (July 2014) *Magnifo (August 2014) *Groot (August 2014) *Charlotte Loski (September 2014) *Wolfgang (October 2014) *Blastermind (October 2014) DLC *Evil Otto (November 1980) *Mezmeron (September 1982) *Koopa & Paratroopa (1985) *Mama Luigi (September 1991) *Billy Mays (1993) *Arthur Read (September 1996) *Master Phred (1998) *J Jonah Jameson (May 2002) *Cosmo the Seedrian (September 2005) *Nicolas Cage (2006) *Roserade (April 2007) *Dorkus (October 2010) *Red Lakitu (December 2011) Unknown date: Michael Jackson Category:Modes Category:Menu Modes Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl